Battle of Mar's excavation site
The battle of the Martian excavation sight was the opening stages of the Treklan War. By the start of the war in 2003 peace had returned to the point that many PMC groups were facing bankruptcy among them was Hellcat squadron. Kane had seen this as a time to strike with the UNSC and GDI able to handle such large expanses of space with small amounts of forces. The way Kane viewed things at the time was that by the time he attacked Hellcat squadron's members would be unemployed and no longer a threat. Sometime in december 2002 he had gained knowledge that UNSC forerunner dig site 34 had turned up knowledge on Forerunner weapons and a device that could accelerate a persons psychic profile which in time he could turn into a mind control device. Unforeseen Consequences As of June 29 the Mars Base Alice was being handed over to the UNSC and Beta squadron began packing up their equipment and preparing their planes to leave Mars. As this was going on Nod deployed a large number of soldiers well outside the dig site patrols and sensor range. If not for an over zealous Tartorus who appeared in orbit and attacked two days ahead of Kanes time table Beta squadrons 18 strike fighters would have been gone and the UNSC forces would be under maned for such an attack. Beta remained vigilant even though they were being recalled and struck decesive blows against Kane's most elite Nod forces. While Nod counter attacked the dig site Beta split into two nine bird groups Derek Sanders lead the attack on the Nod base and Joe Deleny attacked the Joint Vendeta's battle group. Both units came out as the victors. The siege continues By July fourth the UNSC massed all avalible ships to counter attack the unknown enemy forces. Fearing that earth was the real target GDI mobilized itself for an invasion and the UNSC had every avalible ship blockade earth. Both parties played into Kane's hands and it would take three days for the UNSC to mobilze another fleet to liberate Mars. Hellcat mobilized all avalable ships to counter attack Mars. Icebite lead the battle group but it would take him eighteen hours to collect Hellcats fleet. Beta squadron continued to fly air support missions around the clock. The UNSC held the majority of dig site unaware Kane's shadow teams had secured the Psychic forge and began to pull out what forces were left. Relief The Hellcat fleet arives and counter attacks the Joint Vendeta. Tartorus sends a warning to the Hellcat fleet stating that he would begin attacking civilian targets if the fleet did not disengage; fearing public back lash and excessive casualties Icebite pulls back out of the Vendeta's firing range. Tomcat rallies his exhausted pilots for a strike mission to terminate the Joint Vendeta. All of the pilots . Believing that the ship had been under attack at the time Beta is unexpectedly assualting the ship alone. All planes open fire on the assualt carrier only to be reduced to four planes in a matter of minutes. Eventhough Beta was decimated the damage to the Vendeta is enough to disable its shields and a majority of its offensive weapons. Icebite attacks the damaged ship with the aid of the UNSC fleet. Tartorus flee's as the last of his small fleet is destroyed ,as he flee's he blaim's Icebite and vowes to take revenge on him. Conclusions and Consequence Kane lost a majority of his best men from his own dimension but had something that not even he could have imagined back in his own time. He punishes Tartorus by removing him from the seat of the alliance's high command ,and forces him to work off his dept till he dies. With the psychic forge he begins to analyze its potential. As for the PMC group Hellcat squadron and many others they find new contracts and missions awaiting them. Kane knows he will be hard pressed in the future due to the newly revamped PMC group Hellcat squadron as it expands its fighting forces rapidly. Beta squadron earns its place as one of the fercest of fighting force avalable to Hellcat squadron. Category:Battles